


Pinocchio Syndrome

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Cliche, Dark Comedy, Developing Friendships, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Disney References, Dubious Science, F/M, Fake Science, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, For Science!, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Humor, I Tried, In-Jokes, Jokes, Literary References & Allusions, Monologue, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Display of Affection, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science, Short One Shot, Talking, Teasing, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: So, in an attempt to get writing. I've elected to write some robot on human (goose) stuff. My taste exactly. Now, to see how well I do.





	Pinocchio Syndrome

For some background on the title. In Mystery Science Theater 30000, one of the characters starts painting themselves in "FLESH" colored paint. Ranting about how they are a real boy now, they ended up sobbing as their efforts to become a human like failed in their own eyes. Well, at least I saw it that way. The human character explains to the non "flesh painted" robot that this is a common factor to robots, a desire to be human. To "become a real boy," the human names this trope "Pinocchio Syndrome."

Why point this? Implying background, coding, You know Author stuff...

I find that this issue appears more offen with robots designed to mimic or seem human. Which calls into the uncanny valley, for many people find something trying to be human to be unsettling. Personally speaking, I believe that if something is sentient and has the ability to display humanity then they should be counted as human if they wish to to be counted as such. Bring us to the subject of today's work. Boyd Drake. Formally known as Boyd Beaks or B.O.Y.D. Designed to be the perfect child, if his original creator was more capable of such care for others in my eyes. I would compare his origins to the Power Puff Girls. 

But grey birds are lacking in such warm caring colors, with the counter example being Boyd himself. Anyhow. To our story. 

Gosalyn Mallard showed herself as a rough and tumble kind of tomboy. She could fight well, she enjoyed sports, destructive and manipulative but very able to love the people around her. Who better to sit down next to on the first day of school when one is nervous about being made fun of by other students? Boyd himself, at first thought to sit with his brother but they weren't in the same grade. Then he tried to sit down with a notable green hoodie but found no space left to do so. The table was full. So our yellow eyed bird set off to a table with more space to sit at. 

Landing him right next to Gosalyn. She hadn't been having the best day ever at the first day of school either. A good reason as any to sit at the back table alone. After all, there's only so much a punch or tricking someone out of their lunch money could do to stop someone from laughing when you can feel it but not hear it. This isn't to say that Gos particularly gave a flying freaking hoot what anyone thinks about her, but nobody is immune to social effects. Nobody is made of steel... Well. Even steel can be harmed.

With both both characters and their problems are introduced. We can get to the show. 

The orange haired gosling looked up from the food that she was poking with her fork to see a bow tied bird. "Hi, I'm Boyd!" He gave a cheerfully excited greeting despite how much sarcastic harsh words it had earned him before now. He sat down next to her. "I'm Gosalyn." She grumbled a huff in tired mood. The large eyed bird smiled hopefully and noted, "Thanks for not insulting me!" This caught her off, The purple outfitted young lady didn't expect to be thanked for such a small gesture of non cruelty. The tomboy chuckled in suprise, "Dude, you don't need to thank me for not being a butt cheese to you. Seriously, You deserve better treatment than mere apathy as kindness."

This appeared to give him an equal shock. The mechanical yet equally real boy boldly agreed, "You are right, Gosalyn. I do deserve better!" This simple display of fight gave Gos a small smile. Something she surely needed after today. The sporty lady harshly complimented him, "You know what tough guy? I like you, we should hangout sometime." By harshly, I meant her tone was like a punch even if the words were nicer. Boy lit up a little bit at this, asking, "You really mean it?" The odd blank ness of him pairing of his overflowing of friendly ness was strangely comforting. 

Like how the nightmare rectangle is comforting to have nearby at all times. 

Perhaps it was closer how the future super hero enjoyed horror movies, after all what is more unnerving than someone who seems friendly yet seemingly lacks a true personality? 

Then again, doesn't that sound like most poorly written girl characters than only exist to hang on the male hero's arm? 

The red head breathed out in a dismissal manner, "Sure thing, Boyd." This excited the male bird greatly, she hadn't made fun of him, she called him a tough guy, and she actually wanted to hangout with him. This had been the best thing to happen all day. The boy cheered, "We are friends now, Gosalyn!" It was oddly cute how happy he was so sportsman young woman chilly added, "You can call me Gos."

The End.


End file.
